youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Spingebill's Hazardous Camping Episode
Spingebill's Hazardous Camping Episode is a Youtube Poop by Trudermark. It was uploaded on July 30, 2013. This poop commemorates Trudermark reaching 8,000 subscribers and has since recieved over 5 million views, making it Trudermark's second most popular poop. But because Viacom is such a dick to many YouTube Poopers, Trudermark included, this video was removed on an unknown date. The title for Trudermark's second most-viewed video has since belonged to Spingebill and Skodwarde get Robophobia. Plot The Poop starts off with a missile hitting the DEUUEAUGH Fish. After, a Creeper from Minecraft is walking towards Squidward's rainbow house. Squidward walks into his bedroom, ignoring the fact that Kirby is sleeping on his bed. "Ahh ahh ahh weekend here here here." Squidward says before taking a look at his calendar. "Spongebob and Patrick go" Squidward says before a glitchy noise occurs, triggering the first second or so of Chemical Plant Zone's music. "Wouldn't it be great if they got lost in the woods and never came back?" Squidward said as his thought came in. "Patrick, I'm scared!" Spongebob says in Squidward's thought before it disappears. "Ho ho ho! That would be GREAT!" Squidward says before getting in his bed, which is missing Kirby. "You waited a long time for this!" Squidward says. "A soft bed, warm Zess tea..." Squidward then obtains an item. "A good book, heh and two heh heh whole days heh heh with heh no..." Squidward says before laughing like Spongebob. Squidward starts reading his book. "Squidward's such a jerk!" Spongebob says. "What the?!" Squidward says before Spongebob and two Patricks laugh away. Squidward enters the tent. "Spongebob, aren't you two supposed to be camping?" Squidward asks. "We are camping." Spongebob says at the same time. "Camping?" Squidward says. Then, several Spongebobs appear that say Camping. "Ok. Have fun with city folk!" Spongebob says, as Animal Crossing New Leaf appears at their feet. Squidward then in a distorted voice THAT'S IT I'M IN! Spongebob and Patrick giggle while crawling in and out of their tent. "Now you'll see how a real-" Squidward says before tripping and exploding. "Ow." "Gotta write this down!" Patrick says. Squidward yells while hitting his tent with a stick. "He's tenderizing the ground!" Spongebob says. "Of course!" Patrick says. "Grou-ound!" Spongebob says. "Of course!!" Patrick says. "Grou-ound!" Spongebob says. Patrick glitches. "He's tenderizing the-" Spongebob says. "Horse!" Patrick says. A horse then pops up and grows. Squidward then grunts while trying to free himself. Spongebob triggers the Puppet Ganon Snake Mode music. "Ugh, kick!" Squidward says. The tent floats in the air for several seconds. "Huh?" Squidward says before the tent explodes. Squidward then lays down a rug. "Starly!" Squidward says, thus making the Starly (a Pokémon) appear. "Again! Again!" Spongebob and Patrick repeatedly say. "I suppose you two are gonna stew up some Turtwigs and rocks, right?" Squidward says. Spongebob laughs before saying No. "Marsh King!" Spongebob says. Spongebob then eats a King head. "This is delicious, yes!" Spongebob says. "Patrick to dis, Patrick, over!" Patrick says. Spongebob makes some noise. "Bra sponge sponge!" Spongebob says. The two then make some noise. It attracts the Cookie Monster. Squidward then glances over. "It's been one of those days..." Fat Mario says. "Yummy!" Patrick says before eating a King head. Patrick then says some garbled things, but "This is Delicious" can be made out. "And ****!" Squidward says. "Squidward!" Spongebob says. "Swedish Pokeball!" Squidward says. "It's nice to unwineyouuwineyouuwineyouu!" Spongebob says. "I call this one the song!" Spongebob says. "Gather gather round McSong!" Spongebob sings. Omelets appear in everyone's lap. "Our CTFxC song!" Spongebob sings. There is more singing, watch the video to see the whole thing. "Ahh, wasn't that relaxing?" Spongebob says. Squidward repeatedly says no at the same time. "This is relaxing!" Squidward says before he begins playing the Clarinet. Sonic.exe music starts, and then Sonic.exe appears behind Squidward. "Oh no!" Spongebob says, pointing at Sonic.exe. "I'll save you, Squidward!" Spongebob says, using Marshmallow Launcher. The Marshmallow hit Squidward instead, dealing 1000 damage. "Squidward, are you all right?" Spongebob says before using Marshmallow Heal, healing Squidward by 1000 health. "There, better?" Spongebob asks. "BETTER?!" Squidward screams. "It's too dangerous to play the clarinet badly out here in the wilderness!" Spongebob says. "It just doesn't seem to fit the camping spirit." "Pretty weenie!" Patrick says. "Sonic.exe!" Spongebob whispers. "Sonic.exe? Don't exist!" Squidward yells. A Funny Patrick face covers the screen. "What are you saying?" Spongebob says. "There's no such thing! It's just a stupid creepypasta!" Squidward says. "Oh no, Squidward! Sonic.exe is all too real!" Spongebob says. "Well maybe it is stupid, but it's also stupid!" Patrick says. "Patrick's right, Squidward. Sonic.exe is no laughing matter." Spongebob says. "I don't think I've ever played a glitchy or hacked games before..." Spongebob says. "But I don't think I want to... after... the experience I had. It started on a nice summer afternoon..." "YOU'RE RIGHT!" Squidward screamed. "I should be more careful!" Sonic.exe then appears and the three scream. Then, the message "Ok, that's enough Sonic.exe" appears. Patrick and Spongebob whisper to each other. "Never!" Spongebob says. "Never!" Patrick says. "Ever!" Spongebob says. The two then burst into a fit. "Alli Trippy!" they say. "This is da thing!" Squidward says. "Woot! A-woot!" "Squidward, please don't!" Spongebob and Patrick said. The Sea-bear then comes in and rapes Squidward before swimming off. "Squidward, are you-" Spongebob says. The Sea-bear rapes Squidward more. "I'm running for my life!" Squidward says. "No!" Spongebob and Patrick yell. The Sea-bear then rapes Squidward even more. A puppy then appears. "JUST CALL ME-" Patrick yells. "Sonic.exe!" Spongebob says. The puppy then becomes an .exe, and then the video ends with a thank-you message. Sources Anime *''Pokemon'' **"Classroom Training!" **Gettin' Twiggy with It!" Cartoons *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **"The Camping Episode" **"Dying for Pie" **"Idiot Box" **"Jellyfish Hunter" **"Just One Bite" **"Pizza Delivery" **"Something Smells" Creepypasta *''Sonic.exe'' Films *''Superman Returns'' TV Shows *''Sesame Street'' Video Games *''Hotel Mario'' *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland'' *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *''Pokemon: Diamond/Pearl/Platinum'' *''Portal'' *''Super Mario 64'' *''Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon'' Category:Youtube Poops Category:Awesome Videos Category:SpongeBob YTPs Category:Videos Category:Trudermark